vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry of Skalitz
|-|Henry, the blacksmith's son= |-|Henry of Skalitz= Summary Henry is the protagonist of Kingdom Come: Deliverance. He led a peaceful life in the tranquil village of Silver Skalitz, training to be a blacksmith, hanging out with his friends and flirting with the barmaid, Bianca. His peace would come crashing down one day when a Cuman horde led by Sir Markvart von Aulitz, under the command of King Sigismund of Luxembourg, attacked and burned Skalitz to the ground. His parents and Bianca were killed in this attack. This would set him upon a path of vengeance and self-discovery and Henry, the blacksmith's boy, would eventually be known across Bohemia as a fearsome warrior of immense skill. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-A, 9-C with weapons Name: Henry, Hal (by friends), Henry of Skalitz Origin: Kingdom Come: Deliverance Gender: Male Age: In his early 20s Classification: Human, Blacksmith-in-training, Squire, Knight-Errant, Knight, Warrior Powers and Abilities: Basic sword skills, Adept Fist Fighter, Adept Horse Rider, Social Influencing | Weapon Mastery (of axes, bows, swords, maces, polearms and spears), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Regeneration (Low) Social Influencing, Status Effect Inducement (can inflict bleeding, give hallucinations, increase anxiety and can knock opponents out by any kind of hit to the head), Accelerated Development, Empowerment (Becomes stronger, stealthier and more charismatic if in or near settlements or forests. Becomes stronger if he draws an opponent's blood or is outnumbered), Damage Boost (Successive strikes deal greater damage, can deal greater damage with low stamina reserves), Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Healing, Summoning (of horses), Pet Dog Companion and Master Horsemanship, limited Self-Sustenance (cannot feel tiredness or hunger as long as he remains still), Willpower Manipulation (can reduce opponents' morale), Rage Power and Berserk Mode, minor Supernatural Luck, Empathic Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Resistance to Poison Attack Potency: Human level (Visibly struggled to lift and swing Sir Radzig's commissioned sword, failing to even cut a small twig with the sword. Can trade punches with the village drunkard Kunesh) | Athlete level (Can knock out trained soldiers in one punch), Street level with weapons (Can defeat knights wearing full-plate heavy armor using various weapons) Speed: Athletic Human, Superhuman on horse | Athletic Human with Subsonic attack and reaction speed (Can use and dodge arrows), Superhuman on horse Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Athletic Human (Can maintain great agility even while wearing full-plate heavy armor and weapons) Striking Strength: Human Class | Athlete Class, Street Class with melee weapons Durability: Human level | Athlete level, Street level in heavy armor Stamina: Above average (Can travel, fight and perform strenuous activities for long periods without needing rest. Can completely avoid tiredness just by standing still) Range: Standard Melee Range with hand-to-hand, Extended Melee Range with melee weapons, around 180 meters with bows Standard Equipment: Armour, several types of medieval weapons, some consumables and healing supplies Intelligence: High (Can learn complex fighting techniques just by training once, gained an education and learned Latin and other languages within a few days) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Key: Pre-Attack on Skalitz | Post-Attack on Skalitz Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Social Influencers Category:Axe Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Mace Users Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Acrobats Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Rage Users Category:Berserkers Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Come: Deliverance